


What best friends do for each other (when their girlfriend is being a bitch)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gabriel is a Good Friend, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, high school football is ridiculous, kali is a rude ho, sam is my sweet child, slight??? bullying i guess, this really sucks i suck kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is used to Kali always having something rude to say to him whenever he comes along to his school's football games, but tonight, things really go south.<br/>Until Gabriel fixes things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What best friends do for each other (when their girlfriend is being a bitch)

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash lmfao please don't read this 
> 
> nah i'm jk i'm just rly bad at wrapping my endings up 
> 
> roll tide

Sam hated football games.

Not because they were overcrowded, loud, or boring. All of that couldn't have bothered him less. 

It was because of /her/. 

Kali. 

It never once failed: every time Gabriel invited him to come along with him and Kali to games, there would be some point where Gabriel would have to leave to go pee, or get food, what have you, and Sam and Kali would be left alone, sitting silent on the uncomfortable metal of the bleachers. 

Until it wasn't silent. Kali always made that it never went too long without some snide comment being made. 

The first time, Sam didn't expect her to even turn her head to look at  
him. 

And she hadn't, at least not for a minute or two. 

Then, her eyes still facing the football game going on below, she spoke to him. 

"You know he's hanging out with you because he feels sorry for you." 

Sam had visibly winced at that. 

A crease formed betweem his eyebrows. What had he done to make her be so blatantly rude to her? 

The comment had bothered him the rest of the night, but he never said anything. Gabriel was happy with Kali. He couldn't mess that up. 

The second time had made him angry, but again, he told Gabriel what she had said. 

"I didn't think he was still making an effort to hang out with you." 

It went on like that. Sam had only been to a handful of games, and he knew at some point that he would likely make up some excuse for why he couldn't go, but for now, he just wanted to make Gabriel happy. (According to Kali, he was more of a nuisance than someone that he actually enjoyed being around, but Sam still went anyways.) 

This time, it was freezing outside, and the Hounds were losing by fifteen points. 

Gabriel and Kali were sharing a blanket, a big fluffy purple one, because that's what all the couples at football teams did (even though Kali looked warm enough in her insulated North Face jacket), and Sam sat beside Gabriel, blanketless and wiping his nose on his sleeve every few seconds. 

Then, naturally, someone-- one of Gabriel's old soccer buddies, or something-- just had to get his attention and call him down to where they were sitting. 

Gabriel, being friendly as always, grinned hugely and jumped up, squeezing Kali's hand before he bounded down the bleachers to where the person who had called him stood. 

As Sam watched him slap the guy, older, probably graduated before Sam could've gone to school with him, on the shoulder, Kali let out a scoff. 

"God, why is he always making friends with the lamest people?" she asked, like Gabriel's choice in friends was something that just irked the shit out of her. 

Sam didn't look at her. He was clutching the underside of the bleacher, ignoring how cold the metal made his already-frozen hands feel.  
Her comment was obviously directed towards him, but that didn't mean he couldn't just ignore  
her before Gabriel got back. 

But that wasn't as easy as it should've been. 

"I mean," Kali said, pulling her hand from  
underneath the blanket and flicking her hair behind her shoulder, "it's bad enough that he's gone and made friends with you." 

Sam couldn't ignore her after that. No matter how much he wanted Gabriel to stay with her and be happy. 

"Kali, why are you always such a cunt to me?" he asked. 

Her face fell instantly. Even seeing the expression of shock on her face, Sam pressed on, his heart pounding. 

"I-I mean, I've never done anything to you. Not once. But you, for some reason, can't shut your damn mouth around me.

"Is it because you think you can get away with it because I'm not gonna say anything to him?" Sam jerked his head in Gabriel's direction. 

Kali's mouth fell open. She looked like she had a reply, but right in that moment, Sam decided that he wasn't going to stick around to hear  
it. So he stood up and started down the bleachers. 

His whole chest was thudding with his heartbeat. The itching, burning sensation of crying was in his eyes, but the tears weren't there yet. 

After having hurried down the bleachers, he got a glimpse of Gabriel, still talking to the older boy in the soccer jacket, but he didn't say anything to him as he kept walking. 

But that didn't stop the shorter boy from stopping mid-sentence and chasing right after him. 

"Sam! Hey, where're you going?" 

"I'm going home."  
Tears were now pooling in his eyes, not yet fallen. He didn't face Gabriel as he added, "I c-can't stay here, I can't. I'm--"  
He cut himself short, unable to get his words out. 

Sam was having a panic attack. 

Gabriel came up and put his hands on his shoulders. "Hey, hey, calm down, dude, it's okay. Here, sit down." 

Sam began to cry in earnest, his already-runny nose leaking uncontrollably, as Gabriel made him sit down on the bleacher next to them. 

Sam's chest felt tight and it made it harder for him to breath steadily. Gabriel rubbed his shoulder, despite the people now turning their attention from the game and to them. 

"Hey, Sam," Gabriel said quietly, squeezing his bicep, "what happened, why are you panicking, huh?" 

"I just-- I don't kn-know, it just came on out of, out of nowhere," Sam replied, little sobs in his voice. 

Gabriel's brows furrowed. He looked at Sam with genuine concern. 

"Is something stressing you out? Or someone? Did somebody say something to you?" he asked. 

Sam shook his head, probably too quickly.

Gabriel turned his own to look at Kali, who was sitting at the bleacher alone, her arms folded underneath the blanket. 

Slowly, Gabriel asked, "Was it Kali?"

"No," Sam responded, "no, it wasn't, she's-- she's okay, Gabe, really-" 

But Gabriel was already standing. 

Sam looked up at him, his eyes bleary from tears, and bit his lip. He didn't want this. This was the last thing he had wanted to happen, but it was. 

"Gabriel-" 

"Kali!" Gabriel called out. He started climbing up the bleachers. 

Kali's head turned and she looked down. Sam could see the fear on her face. 

He sat frozen in his seat. He wanted to go after Gabriel, but something kept him glued at the spot. 

All he could do was watch as Gabriel approached Kali and began saying something, something he couldn't hear, and Kali looked up at him, feigning obvious confusion. 

Sam felt weak. Not only that, he felt like a tattle-tale, even though he hadn't technically told Gabriel anything. 

He looked away from what was happening between Kali and Gabriel and tried to focus on something else. His chest felt tighter than before. 

But then, very unexpectedly, he heard Gabriel yell. 

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT! DON'T EVER FUCKING TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!" 

Sam jerked his head up right in time to see Kali flinch, and hard. Gabriel looked positively irate; she must've said something that had given herself away. 

Shaking his head, Gabriel descended the bleachers once again, his arms hanging at his sides, fists clenching open and closed. He had said something else to Kali, but Sam hadn't heard it. 

Once he was at the bottom again, Sam said, "Gabriel, you didn't ha-have to--"

"Don't worry about it, Sam," Gabriel said, a little too sternly. Then, his face softening a little, he said, "It's okay. It's fine. Don't worry about Kali, okay? Let's go." 

He took Sam up by the underside of his arm and led him past the bleachers, all the way out of the stadium, and out to the parking lot. 

There, Gabriel unlocked his car, opened the door, and reached across the seat, into the glovebox. 

When he leaned back out of the car, he had a pack of cigarettes in his hand. 

Sam knew he'd had them, but he'd never seem him smoke, aside from being utterly wasted. 

As he watched Gabriel dig through the pocket of his sweatpants and pulled out a lighter, Sam said, "You shouldn't have said anything." 

Gabriel pulled a cigarette from the pack with his teeth. "Shouldn't have told Kali what a gross bitch she was being?" He lit the cigarette and took a short drag from it. 

Blowing out smoke, he added, "We may be dating, but you mean more to me than her feelings do. Jeez, how long has this been going on?"

Sam's eyes hit the ground. "Months, probably," he replied, sheepish. His panicking had subsided, but he still felt that hard throb in his chest that it gave whenever it was happening. 

"Months? C'mon, Sam," Gabriel sighed heavily.  
He tossed the cigarette, not even half done, on the ground and put it out with his shoe. 

"Sam, you have to tell me things like this. Why would you let her talk to you like that?" He sounded more upset than angry. 

The back of Sam's neck began to burn slightly. He suddenly felt guilty, thinking that he'd hurt Gabriel more than helped him. It was almost enough to send him back into a panic. 

His eyes filling up with tears again, he said, "I d-don't know. I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be happy with Kali. I know you like her a lot and I didn't want this to ruin it."

Gabriel frowned as he spoke. Then, sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck and slammed the door of his car shut. 

"Listen, you're always gonna be my best friend, okay? Me and Kali can break up and whatever, but you'll always hold a higher place than her, all right? So don't worry about it." 

Sam nodded, wiping his eyes. 

Gabriel's reassurance was enough for him, at least for the moment. He could hold it together for him. 

"Okay. But what about her? I mean tonight. Did you guys break up?" The question almost made him feel stupid, and a little selfish for hoping that the answer was yes. 

Gabriel scoffed. "No. I should have, would've embarrassed the hell out of her. I'm just gonna avoid her for a while, I guess." He sighed and rested his chin on the top of his car. 

Sam guessed that worked. He didn't understand relationships anyways, so there was really no getting Gabriel's and Kali's. 

Gabriel didn't say anything else about Kali. He drove Sam to McDonald's and gotten him a Sprite and an ice cream for himself, and they drove around town for a while, not talking about the game or school or girlfriends. 

Instead they talked about video games and Gabriel played his loud, annoying rap music and Sam eventually started to laugh again. 

This was all because Gabriel was a good friend and he knew just how to make Sam feel better. He'd learned how to because he cared enough. 

Right before he dropped Sam off at his apartment and told him goodbye, Gabriel turned to the younger boy and smiled. 

Reaching out and turning the music down, he said, "Hey, get some sleep, all right? I know you've had a rough night. I'll text you tomorrow, okay?" 

Sam smiled back, nodding. 

After he'd gotten out of the car and started up the stairs, Gabriel rolled down the window and yelled out of it. 

"Hounds lost 52-14! WHOO, WE SUCK, ROLL TIDE!" 

Sam laughed, hard, as Gabriel drove off. 

When he got inside and back into his room, he fell asleep shortly after hitting the mattress. 

He slept peacefully, having no idea that the last thing Gabriel had said to Kali before he'd walked back down the bleachers was, "Find a new prom date, heffer."


End file.
